KinKi Kids Wiki
Welcome to New Wiki Name KinKi Kids is a Japanese popular group under Johnny & Associates. The group members are Domoto Koichi and Domoto Tsuyoshi. They made their debut in 1997 with their single Garasu no Shounen (Glass Boy), which made them a number one on the hit chart ORICON for many weeks. They are also listed in the 2003 edition of Guinness Book of Records, where they are credited with having most number of consecutive singles that debuted at number 1 on their charts. These singles include Anniversary, Natsu Moyou, Harmony of December, and their most recent single Yakusoku. As of writing, all of their singles have debuted at number 1. Widely known in Japan, the KinKi Kids are very popular among girls of all ages, and their subscription concerts even draw boys. Not only do they sing, but they are also talented actors, having appeared in popular dramas and sitcoms. For example, Tsuyoshi played a part in Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo (Young Kindaichi's case files) and Summer Snow, and Koichi was in Remote. They have their own variety show called Domoto Kyoudai (The Domoto brothers). However despite their shared surnames, they are in fact completely unrelated and hail from two different prefectures in the Kinki region. To commemorate their 10th anniversary on , KinKi Kids released a 10th Anniversary Best-Hit Album titled 39 on . The numbers 39 are read as "san-kyuu" in Japanese, which sounds like "thank you" in English, signifying KinKi Kids' thanks to their fans for their support these last 10 years. The album features the top 11 song favourites, as voted by fans as well as 2 individual 14 song favourites lists from Koichi and Tsuyoshi, coming to a total of 39 songs, hence the title. Albums #A album (21 July 1997) #B album (12 August 1998) #C album (4 August 1999) #KinKi Single Selection (17 May 2000) #D album (13 December 2000) #E album (25 July 2001) #F album (26 December 2002) #''G album: 24/7'' (22 October 2003) #KinKi Single Selection II (22 December 2004) #''H album: H.A.N.D.'' (16 November 2005) #''I album: iD'' (14 December 2006) #39 (18 July 2007) #Φ (Phi)(14 November 2007) Singles #"Garasu no Shounen" (硝子の少年) #"Aisareru Yori Aishitai" (愛されるより 愛したい) #"Jetcoaster Romance" (ジェットコースター・ロマンス) #"Zenbu Dakishimete / Ao no Jidai" (全部だきしめて／青の時代) #"Happy Happy Greeting / Cinderella Christmas" (Happy Happy Greeting／シンデレラ・クリスマス) #"Yamenai de, Pure" (やめないで,PURE) #"Flower" (フラワー) #"Ame no Melody / to Heart" (雨のMelody／to Heart) #"Suki ni Natteku Aishiteku / KinKi no Yaru Ki Manman Song" (好きになってく 愛してく／KinKiのやる気まんまんソング) #"Natsu no Ousama / Mou Kimi Igai Aisenai" (夏の王様／もう君以外愛せない) #"Boku no Senaka ni wa Hane ga Aru" (ボクの背中には羽根がある) #"Jounetsu" (情熱) #"Hey! Minna Genki Kai?" (Hey! みんな元気かい?) #"Kanashimi Blue" (カナシミ ブルー) #"solitude: Shinjitsu no Sayonara" (solitude～真実のサヨナラ～) #"Eien no Bloods" (永遠のBLOODS) #"Kokoro ni Yume wo Kimi ni wa Ai wo / Gira Gira" (心に夢を君には愛を／ギラ☆ギラ) #"Hakka Candy" (薄荷キャンディー) #"Ne, Ganbaru yo" (ね、がんばるよ。) (Penned by Miwa Yoshida of Dreams Come True) #"Anniversary" #"Velvet no Yami" (ビロードの闇) #"Snow! Snow! Snow!" #"Natsu Moyou" (夏模様) #"Harmony of December" #"Brand New Song" #"Eien ni" (永遠に) #"Secret Code" #"Yakusoku" (約束) Category:Browse Category:JPop